


froggies are the perfect love confession

by rekiszn



Series: p5 twitter drabbles <3 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Plushies, akira is whipped as fuck, bcuz i said so, blushy boys, but also not really, i mean kinda, im just, ryuji is adorable and akira is flustered™, ryuji likes froggies, ryuji sakamoto is the human embodiment of sunshine, so soft for them, sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiszn/pseuds/rekiszn
Summary: ryuji's love for frogs started long before meeting akira.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: p5 twitter drabbles <3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	froggies are the perfect love confession

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmm pushing my love of froggies onto ryuji allow me to indulge pls

ryuji's love for frogs started long before meeting akira.

his mom had gotten him a frog blanket when he was a baby. the blanket was too small for him to realistically use now, but he kept it on his bed at night regardless. he never slept without it.

it was a small thing, really. he'd gotten assortments of frog plushies as a kid that he'd cuddle with at night till he inevitably lost them and pouted about it for weeks. there was a keroppi pin on his backpack ann got him while they were still in middle school.

it was small. small, but meaningful.

his favorite frog related item though, was very simple.

ryuji had a crush on akira for a long time. he realized maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought when akira awakened to his persona in kamoshida's castle and ryuji found it a  _ tad _ more attractive than he should've. it all went naturally from there. from risking their lives for each other to laughing in leblanc's attic while playing retro video games on akira's shitty game system, falling in love with his best friend felt easy.

when akira found out about his love of frogs, it was only natural when akira came up to him with a giant frog plush in his arms. ryuji's face must have instantly lit up, as akira looked away with a shy smile on his face and a small flush, holding the plush out to him.

"take it," he had said. ryuji didn't hesitate, taking ahold of the giant frog and burying his face in its soft head. he giggled.

"bro, this is the best thing i've ever been given!" akira's face turned a brilliant shade of red as ryuji gently nuzzled the frog plush. "aw, this reminds me of one my mom got me when i was younger. we lost it moving, i was so crushed."

"god you're so cute," akira breathed out, immediately slapping a hand to his mouth. ryuji looked at him over the frog.

"nah dude, you're the cute one here. i mean, look at you! all blushy and shy over giving me a frog," he teased. akira, if possible, turned even redder.

"shut up!" the raven whined, making ryuji laugh. the bottle blonde placed a quick kiss to akira's cheek.

"thanks for the plush, kira. i have to get home though, might miss my train. see ya!"

akira stood, frozen by the attic staircase, his fingertips pressed gently against his cheek. he replayed the last few moments in his head, and a grin soon found its way to his face.

the two began dating a day later. ryuji slept cuddling with the frog plush ever since, and his love for frogs grew exponentially.

though nothing was greater than his love for akira.


End file.
